Transformers Animated: Faiz and Faizah
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Based from Transformers Animated and 1 Indonesian story, Faiz & Faizah, the Autobots and Sari used to make friend with the orphans from one home behind the Autobot base.


**Transformers Animated: Faiz and Faizah  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story is based from one Indonesian story entitled 'Faiz and Faizah'. It was shown in Indonesia 2 years ago but it recently shown in Malaysia. That's so bad!**

**But I don't want to tell about that,. I want to tell a story of Transformers Animated fanfic what if those characters in that story (as I mentioned) become my OC in this fic? That's too strange!!**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

**PROLOGUE**

In one place in Detroit city, there was one orphanage named **Robbani Orphan House**. which it located behind the Autobot base. That building was only 1 floor built, and it was so small house. The orphanage which it had 10 bedroom and 3 bathroom including one living room and one kitchen and dining room. That orphanage was belong to one 45 year old woman named **Mrs Aishah**. She owned that house as she was so pity of the orphans who they're often roamed around the city. Not retained with the situation, she decided to establish an orphanage so that they can shelter and it is safe to live. More than that, there were 8 orphans live in that house.

They're.... **Faiz, Nakula, Sadewa, Kaysha, Evy, Maya, Dayat **and** Sivia**. They're orphans.

**Faiz.** He was 5 years old, the youngest kid in that orphanage. He was so cute boy. But his cuteness that he got no one make he had been bullied by the others.

**Nakula **and** Sadewa.** They're twins. They're 8 years old. They're a naughty boy but their relation as siblings are so close, like Jetfire and Jetstorm. They're never been apart. Once was one couple of husband and wife wanted to take Nakula as their adopted son. As they're didn't want been apart, Nakula disguised himself as a naughty boy until those couples cancelled their plan to adopt him.

**Kaysha**. 8 years old. She loved dolls so much. Once she was stealing one puppy doll when she was in supermarket as she ran out of money. But she returned it back to the shop as Ustaz Jali advised her.

**Evy** and **Maya**. 7 and 8 years old. Kaysha's friend.

**Dayat** and **Sivia**. They're twins. but non-identical. Dayat was a guy but Sivia was a girl. Unlike the other orphans, they studies in one school. They're 10 years old. they're so clever.

One more thing! In that orphanage, there was one house keeper named **Sis Lia**. She was so strict as she want everything in that home in control. Those orphans were always make the home messy. She usually worked swept the floor and cooked for lunch and dinner for the orphans.

There were also one 'ustaz' (Islamic Eduaction teacher guy) stayed there too. His name was **Ustaz Jali**. (spelled as Ja-Li') The orphans called him 'Brother Jali'. His realname was Rojali. He teached the orphans about Islamic Education to them.

Beside that orphanage, that was one bungalow which it belong to one successful businessman named **Mr Doni**. He was so generous as he donated USD5000000 for that orphanage as they ran out of money to afford those orphans. He lived with his wife, **Mrs Rani** and their lovely daughter, **Faizah**. She was 5 years old but she was so clever. Unfortunately, as they're so busy of their work, they didn't have much time to take care after their only daughter so they hired one baby-sitter to keep after her while they're in work. That baby-sitter was a nanny-bot, Faizah called her **Sister**.

I'll tell you the real of this story.

* * *

**SCENE 1: INTRODUCTION**

Faizah walked out from her house with her nanny-bot to the orphanage. At the same time, Sari, Jetfire, and Jetstorm also came there too. They want to visit those orphans.  
"Hey, Sari! Who is she?" asked Jetfire.  
"She is a human too," said Jetstorm.  
"What does she doing here?"  
"I think she want to visit the orphanage too," said Sari. "We better be careful with them,"

Faizah whom looked over them, greeted Jetfire.  
"Hi," said her.  
"Hi," said Jetfire.  
"Brother, I think she is not a good human," said Jetstorm.  
"But she is so nice," said Jetfire.  
Her nanny-bot took Faizah up, "Faizah, what are you doing here? That robots can harm you,"  
"But they're so nice," said Faizah.  
"Yeah, she's right. They're so nice," said Sari.  
"Okay, you can go to them, but take care of yourself," said the nanny-bot.  
"Okay, sister," said Faizah.  
Faizah took down to the ground, ran toward Sari.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Sari.  
"Faizah. Call me Aiz," said Faizah.  
"You're so fluently to speech. How did you learn?"  
"My parents teached me,"  
"I think they're so nice with you,"  
"What's your name?"  
"Sari,"  
"What the nice name. I like it,"  
"Sari, you said you want to visit the orphans. Do you wanna go?" asked Bumblebee suddenly.  
"Sure I am," said Sari. "Let's go, Aiz,"  
"Okay," said Faizah.

Meanwhile, in the orphanage.  
Faiz, Nakula and Sadewa ran out from the orphanage as they want to play. Kaysha, Evy and Maya followed them from behind to play 'chef' (I mean, they want to cook-play) in the frontyard. Dayat and Sivia were walking out to look after the rest. And then....  
"Hey! Where are you going out there?" scolded Sis Lia suddenly.  
"We want to go out. Is that wrong?" asked Faiz.  
"Yeah, we want to go out and play," said Nakula.  
"Are you want to join us?" asked Sadewa.  
"No thanks. I'm so busy with my cooking. if I join you to play, you'll cannot get a dinner soon!" said Sis Lia.  
Those boys walked out from the home.  
"Wait!" screamed Sis Lia.  
"What else?" asked Nakula.  
"Don't go to the big house over there,"  
"Why?" asked Sadewa.  
"That was a few of giant robots which they want to eat the naughty boys like you. You'll be eaten by them," said Sis Lia.  
"Are you sure?" asked Faiz."  
"Yeah, why am I want to tell a lie to all of you?"  
Then, Mrs Aishah came over the scene.  
"Lia, what's wrong?" asked her.  
"Madam,actually, Faiz, Nakula and Sadewa are want to go out to the big building over there. I warned them for not going there as some giant robots can eat them,"  
"Lia, you should not make them afraid with that lie. You need to let them to go out and play,"  
"Yeah, Sis Lia is sucks!" said Nakula.  
"Nakula, don't saying like that to Sis Lia," said Mrs Aishah.

Those boys walked out from the scene. Ustaz Jali walked toward them from behind.  
"Why are you sulked?" asked Ustaz Jali.  
"Just look over Sis Lia. She phrobited us for not going to that building," said Faiz.  
"That building? Which one?"  
"Over there," said Nakula, his finger was showing to the Autobot base.  
"Actually, she warned you as she really worried of your safety. That's all," said Ustaz Jali.  
"But are you depend to her?" asked Sadewa.  
"No, I'm not. Actually, she was telling you the truth,"

"Excuse me," said Sari suddenly.  
"Hey!" Ustaz Jali stood up, looked over Sari, "Are you don't have any manner to greet?"  
'Hello, _ustaz_ guy. I'm just said, 'excuse me' and you said I'm rude?"  
"No.."  
Faiz, Nakula and Sadewa looked one another. Then, Faiz walked away from the scene.  
"Who are you?" asked Sadewa.  
"Sari," replied Sari.  
"Where do you live?" asked Nakula.  
"There. Autobots base,"  
"But are you not afraid?" asked Sadewa.  
"Why are you said like that?" asked Sari.  
"Are you afraid of those giant robots which they can eat you?"  
"I'm not afraid. They're so nice with me,"

Jetfire and Jetstorm rushed over there.  
"Hey, Sari! Are they orphans?" asked Jetfire.  
"Yeah, They're Nakula and Sadewa," said Sari.  
"Hi, Nakula," said Jetfire.  
"Hi, Sadewa," said Jetstorm.  
"Hi, robots," said both of that human-twins.  
"My name is Jetfire. This is my brother, Jetstorm," Jetfire introduced himself and his twin.  
"Nice to meet you, Jetfire and Jetstorm," said Nakula and Sadewa.  
"Nice to meet you too,"  
"Hey, are you the robots that live in that building?" asked Ustaz Jali.  
"Yeah, that's our home," said Jetfire.  
"And if you don't mind, you can join us," said Jetstorm.  
"Umm... I don't think so, but are you really a kind robots?" asked Ustaz Jali.  
"If we're a bad robots, we don't be nice with you, right?" asked Jetfire.  
Ustaz Jali thought of something. He looked over Sari.  
"Come on, _ustaz_ guy. They're so nice with the orphans. Why are you afraid?" asked Sari.  
"I.. I.. I doesn't really normalize myself with them," replied Ustaz Jali.  
"Come on, Brother Jali. Join us with this jet-twins," said Nakula and Sadewa, pulled Ustaz Jali from the scene as the jet-twins transformed into the jet mode. Ustaz Jali screamed as he afraid for being forced by the kids. Sari giggled for a while.  
"You're so funny, _ustaz_ guy," said Sari.  
"I'll teach you when I get back here!" screamed Ustaz Jali but that human twin pulled him into the jets.

Nakula moved into the Jetfire while Sadewa and Ustaz Jali moved into Jetstorm. The jets moved up to the sky. The human twins so excited while Ustaz Jali screamed in fear.

A few moments later, Sari remembered of something. **Faizah! Where's she now? **

Meanwhile, Faiz walked away from the scene in loneliness. Faizah ran to him.  
"Why are you run?" asked Faizah.  
"I don't know. But I think I don't have any friend anymore," said Faiz.  
"But you can be my friend,"  
"Really? But I have nothing,"  
"Don't say like that. You're never alone. God is always be with us,"

"Yeah, she's right," said Bumblebee.  
"Who are you?" asked Faiz.  
"Bumblebee. I'm an Autobot," I wanna be your friend,"  
"Really? Aiz, is he nice with us? I think he not nice with us,"  
"Don't say like that. Bumblebee is nice with us," said Faizah.  
"Thanks," said Faiz.

Meanwhile, Kaysha, Evy and Maya were playing cooking food. They 'tasted every food that they cooked and pretending to eat.  
"Hey, girls. What are you doing here?" asked Bulkhead.  
That makes the girls shocked and almost to run away.  
"Hey! Why are you afraid of me?" asked him again.  
Bumblebee came over them, followed with Faiz and Faizah.  
"Bulkhead, I think they afraid of you. Yeah, you're so big for them," joked Bumblebee.  
"How dare you said like that to your own friend," said Bulkhead.  
Kaysha walked slowly toward Bulkhead."  
"Are you nice with us? We're so afraid of you," said Kaysha.  
"No, we're nice with you," said Bumblebee.  
"And.. I can teach you to draw," said Bulkhead.  
"Really? We're really love drawing," said Evy.  
"When do you want to teach us?" asked Maya.  
"Anytime," replied Bulkhead.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go and meet the others." said Faizah.  
"Yeah, those robots here are so nice," said Faiz.  
All of them leave the scene.

Dayat and Sivia were doing their homework that their teacher provided. They're discussing of every question as they didn't understand of that question. Meanwhile, there was one 3 year old boy crawled up to the desk..... he was **Aidil**, also the orphan in that orphanage.  
"Aidil, we're busy of our homework. Go play at somewhere else," said Dayat.  
"Yeah, what about the rest? They'll playing with you," said Sivia.  
Aidil crawled down to the floor and ran out from that house. Then, he saw....  
"What are you doing here, kid?" asked Jazz.  
"Going to play," said Aidil.  
"Crazy! Do you wanna play with me?"  
Aidil nodded his head.  
"I think he loves games. Let him be," said Prowl. He and Jazz followed after him.  
Then, Dayat and Sivia were walking out from their home as their homework finished. Optimus Prime walked toward them.  
"Hi, there!" said Optimus Prime.  
"Sivia, look! Is he Optimus Prime?" asked Dayat.  
"Yeah, we watched him at the television, right?" asked Sivia.  
"What are you talking for?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"About you," said Dayat.  
"Yeah, you're always be a leader of an Autobot and fighting against the evil Decepticon," said Sivia.  
"Especially that evil robot that we hate the most...." said Dayat, then he teased his sister. "MEGATRON!!"  
"Hey!" screamed Sivia.  
"Okay, okay. What do you said is true. I'm Optimus Prime," said Optimus Prime.  
That makes Dayat and Sivia shocked.

Meanwhile, all of them crowded at one place, in front of that orphanage, the jet twins arrive on the ground, transformed into the robot mode. Nakula and Sadewa ran toward theri friends while Ustaz Jali looked dizzled.  
"Hey, where were you going?" asked Faiz.  
"We're flying up to the sky with that jet robots," said Nakula.  
"They're so awesome," said Sadewa.  
"I think we need to ride that jets too," said Kaysha.  
"We're never fly up to the sky," said Evy.  
"It's so interesting, right?" asked Maya.  
"But we've flied up to the sky, by aeroplane," said Dayat.  
"When we're go to Malaysia," said Sivia.  
"But not for us," said Aidil.  
"Okay, kids. I surrender from this game," sighed Ustaz Jali, he almost vomitted, air-sick.  
"You're so bad, Brother Jali," said Faiz.  
All the Autobots and kids laughed him.

* * *

**SCENE 2: PICNIC VACATION**

Those kids were looking over something in the kitchen. Sis Lia was cooking of something. They're snifting of good smell.  
"It smells nice," said Faiz.  
"What does Sis Lia cook?" asked Kaysha.  
"I think it is cup cakes," said Nakula.  
"Hey! I smell chocolate!" said Sadewa.

Sis Lia noticed of them.  
"What are you looking for? Are you want to steal these cup cakes?" scolded Sis Lia. All these orphan ran away from the scene.  
"Why are you look so mad, Lia?" asked Mrs Aishah.  
"Madam, see what they saw. They saw I make cup cakes," replied Sis Lia.  
"Lia, I think those kids want to taste that meal. They're so excited for lunch,"  
"Okay, but call of them right here,"

And then, Mrs Aishah walked to the living room. All the orphans were with Ustaz Jali, he was telling them of one story.  
"Jali, it's lunch time. Take all kids into the kitchen," said Mrs Aishah.  
"Okay, kids. Lunch time!" said Ustaz Jali, then he took all the orphans to the kitchen. 10 cupcakes with assorted flavour provided on the table.  
Sis Lia greeted them. "Eat that cup cakes. I baked it myself. Don't be shy,"  
All of those kids sat on the chair and they're ready for their lunch until.....

Sari and Faizah walked into that house, greeted them.  
"_Assalamualaikum_," said Faizah,  
"Good afternoon, auntie," said Sari.  
Ustaz Jali and Mrs Aishah walked toward them.  
"Hi, Faizah, Sari. We're having lunch. Do you wanna join us?" said Ustaz Jali.  
"No, thanks, we're full," said Faizah.  
"Sari, why are you come here?" asked Mrs Aishah.  
"Actually, the Autobots wanna invite all kids for one picnic, I hope they like it," said Sari.  
"I agree of that suggestion, Sari but I need to ask all the orphans here to make sure they like it or not,"  
"Of course they love it,"  
Mrs Aishah walked into the kitchen. Ustaz Jali tried to ask Sari of something.  
"Autobots of what, Sari? I don't understand," asked Ustaz Jali.  
"Of course that robots came here yesterday. Are you forgot it, _ustaz_ guy?" asked Sari.  
"You mean, that robots that can transformed into jets?"  
"They're Jetfire and Jetstorm."

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz were walking to the scene.  
"Sari, what about the kids? Are they ready for picnic?" asked Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile, Mrs Aishah arrive at the kitchen.  
"Kids, today Sari want to invite you for the picnic this evening," said Mrs Aishah.  
"Picnic?" All of them shocked.  
"Yeah, picnic. Sari want you join her,"  
All of them screamed joyfully and ran to the living room and took their cup cakes away.  
"Of course they like to going out. And then, they're lost," sighed Sis Lia, sat on the chair, looked over the table. "And they took my cup cakes too,"  
"Lia, they're not going out for a long time. And it's time for them for enjoying themselves," said Mrs Aishah.

All the orphans ran out from the house to the Autobots. They're screaming happily.  
"Okay, ,kids. I know we'll having picnic. Be patient, kids," said Optimus Prime.  
"When are we going to picnic?" asked Aidil.  
"We're can't wait," said Faiz.  
"Me too," said Faizah.  
"I know that we'll having picnic," said Sari. "Let's go!!"  
All the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode. They're fire truck, yellow car, white sport car and a motorcycle.  
Nakula, Sadewa, Dayat, Aidil and Faiz were riding Bumblebee.  
Kaysha, Evy, Maya, Sivia and Faizah were riding Jazz.  
Ustaz Jali was standing there.  
"Come on, _ustaz_ guy. We need for having picnic," said Sari.  
"Picnic? Is it bored?" asked Ustaz Jali.  
"We need you for guiding all that kids in that picnic,"  
"But I don't wanna go,"  
"Are you afraid of us?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah," said Ustaz Jali.  
"Don't be afraid. We're not harm you,"  
That _ustaz _looked so afraid for riding that fire truck. He opened the door and slowly moved up to that seat. He installed the seat belt and...  
"Hey! I'm okay!" screamed Ustaz Jali.  
"I'm proud when you said that," said Sari suddenly, she sat beside him.  
"And let's roll out!" screamed Optimus Prime. All the Autobots moved out from the base. That makes the kids very excited for having picnic but that ustaz screamed in fear.

Mrs Aishah and Sis Lia waved goodbye.  
"Madam, I think brother Jali never ride any vehicle," said Sis Lia.  
"How did you said like that? Keep with your work," said Mrs Aisha, then she walked into her office. Sis Lia walked into the kitchen then she grabbed something from her cupboard, that was one spatula and.....

.......

At the one picnic area in Detroit city, all Autobots arrived at the scene, transformed into the robot mode. The orphans were so excited of their vacation, ran away to feel more about the forest.  
"Hey, kids! Don't run far away!" screamed Ustaz Jali, ran after them. All the Autobots and Sari giggled to him.

Meanwhile, those kids ran far and far away from the Autobots. They're lost!  
"I think where are we now?" asked Faiz.  
"In the forest," said Faizah.  
"But are we too far from that robots?" asked Nakula.  
"Hey, where's brother Jali?" asked Sadewa.  
"I think he's lost too," said Kaysha.  
"Lost?" Aidil shocked. That makes all of them shocked too.  
"What are we wanna do now? We're lost and Brother Jali is gone. What would we need to do after this?" screamed all of them, they're walking together along the forest to find their way out.

Until.....

Starscream arrive at the scene! That make all the orphans shocked and screamed.

Back to the Autobots.....

"Guys, where are the kids going?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I'm really worried of their safety. They're never arrive at this place before," said Sari.  
"I think they're lost. We need to find them," said Optimus Prime.  
They're divided into three group. Optimus Prime went to the east while Bumblebee and Sari went to the north, Prowl and Jazz were going to the south.

Prowl and Jazz were walking along the forest to find those orphans. They found of something. kids' footprints.  
"I think they're not longer here," said Prowl.  
"We need to find them," said Jazz.

Bumblebee and Sari were finding that kids too. Unfortunately, Sari fell down into one landslide and the bee failed to save her. They're seperated. Bumblebee ran away to the scene until he meet Optimus Prime.  
"Bumblebee, where's Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"She feel into the landslide. I think we need to find her too," said Bumblebee.  
They're walking along the forest to find Sari and the orphans.

Meanwhile, Sari woke up from her unconscious condition after she fell from the landslide. She walked slowly to find those kids and the Autobots.  
She walked and walked along the forest without any direction until.....

She meet Ustaz Jali suddenly! Both of them shocked.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Ustaz Jali.  
"And what are you doing here, _ustaz _guy?" asked Sari.  
"I'm trying to find the kids. You?"  
"So am I,"  
And then, they heard of one scream, not far from the scene.  
"Do you hear that?" asked Sari.  
"My kids!! I mean, the orphans!" screamed Ustaz Jali ,then he ran away from Sari but he came back to her as he choose the wrong path to find those kids.  
Sari pulled his hand as they need to find that orphans before......

Back to the orphans, Starscream and Blitzwing were attacking that orphans while they ran away from those Decepticons. Until they found the dead road.  
"Please don't hurt us," screamed them.  
"Pathethic kids! You think I'm pity of you," said Starscream, then he targetted his blaster to them. The orphans screamed.

BANG!! Some fog appeared but.....  
"What the...?" Starscream shocked as he saw the kids were gone.

Actually, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz arrived there to rescue the orphans.  
"Kids, run away now!" screamed Optimus Prime. Bubmlebee and Jazz transformed into th vehicle mode to take all the kids away from the scene.  
Sari and Ustaz Jali also arrived at the scene, shocked.  
"Where are the kids?" asked Sari.  
"Sari, Jali, get on my ride!" screamed Prowl, then he transformed into the vehicle mode to take both of the humans away from the scene.  
That scene, Ustaz Jali screamed, he never ride a motorcycle before.  
"Can you stop screaming, _ustaz _guy? We need to rescue that kids," screamed Sari.  
"I'm afraid of riding motorcycle. This is my first time for this," screamed Ustaz Jali.  
"You're such an apperentice,"  
Behind them was Blitzwing, in jet mode shot the ice blast toward the motorcycle. Prowl accelerated himself for avoiding himself from that blast until....

"Watch out!!!" screamed Ustaz Jali, he saw one big tree trunk in front of them. Prowl transformed into the robot mode. Sari and Ustaz Jali ran away from the scene as Prowl fought with Blitzwing.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Jazz were in vehicle mode, took all the orphans from the forest, behind them was Starscream in jet mode, shot them with his blaster. That make both of the Autobot lost of control and skidded on the scene, transformed into the robot mode while the orphans were falling down on the high bank.

Sari and Ustaz Jali saw that incident ran toward the high bank to rescue the orphans. But Megatron attacked them suddenly, make Sari activated her robotic mode to attack Megatron. Ustaz Jali himself moved down to rescue the orphans. He laid down his hand toward them, took them up to the ground one by one. They're sighed in relief after they've been rescued by their _ustaz_ but.....

"Brother Jali, help me!" Kaysha was hanging there, almost falling down from the high bank. Ustaz Jali moved down and deeper to the high bank to rescue Kaysha while the orphans were praying for their safety.  
Finally, the _ustaz_ saved Kaysha's life. She thanked him.

Wai the minute! Sari had been attacked by Megatron thus she injured. Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz were attacking Megatron but they've been attacked by Starscream and Blitzwing. Those 3 Autobots attacked those 2 Decepticons while Megatron was ready to attack the orphans.....

But.....

Ustaz Jali took one tree branch to chase him away from the kids. "Listen here, big robot. I want you for not to tease this kids. Get out! Move away from them!" He hitted Megatron's feet with that branch but it's not working. He panicked. Megatron took him up and throw him down to the ground. That make him injured. The orphans screamed and ran toward him for waking him up.

Sari which she was awake ran toward Optimus Prime, he arrived at the scene to attack Starscream and Blitzwing with his axe. That makes Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz felt tired.

Megatron targetted his cannon toward the orphans and he was ready for shot them but...  
Optimus Prime attacked him suddenly and the leaders were fighting each other.

The orphans took injured Ustaz Jali toward Jazz and they decided to take him away from the forest. Optimus Prime hitted Megatron down that makes the tyrant ordered the rest of the Decepticons retreat.

And then, all the Autobots and orphans moved home as they afraid of the Decepticon will come back again,

* * *

**SCENE 3: TRANS BUSTER**

There, that night, the Autobots and the orphans were arrive at the orphanage, transforming into the robot mode.

There, the orphans ran toward the house, meet their 'mother' (Mrs Aishah).  
"Where are you going recently?" asked Mrs Aishah.  
"The evil big robots chased us. Luckily the Autobots helped us," said Faiz.  
"Where's brother Jali?"  
"He's injured," said Kaysha.  
Ustaz Jali walked toward them.  
"Who said that I'm injured? I'm okay," asked Ustaz Jali.  
"But why did you fainted?" asked Nakula.  
"Are you lying us again?" asked Sadewa.  
"And... what's that?" asked Mrs Aishah. All the orphans shocked as they saw of some circuit on their hand. All the orphans were robots!  
"What does it mean?" asked all of them. Mrs Aishah muted for a while.

Meanwhile, Faizah ran toward the house as the nanny-bot took her up. There, her parents arrived at their home by their car. Mr Doni and Mrs Rani ran toward their daughter, hugging them.  
"Aiz, where were you going?" asked Mr Doni.  
"Picnic," said Faizah.  
"And what were you doing there with the orphans?" asked Mrs Rani.  
"We're running, then we're chased by the big robots..."  
"Big robots? Are you injured?" asked Mr Doni.  
"I'm okay. My friends there also too," said Faizah.  
"That's okay, Aiz. Take a shower and have a dinner with us," said Mrs Rani.  
"But.... am I a robot?" asked Faizah.  
The parents were shocked as they saw at her daughter's hand, some circuit appeared, that make both of them stared each other.  
"Papa... our daughter knew our secret," whispered Mrs Rani.  
"Mama, what the secret mean?" asked Faizah.  
"Aiz.... we have something to tell you....." said Mr Doni, he took his daughter into the house.

Meanwhile, at the Autobots base.... Sari and the Autobots looked out over the orphan house.  
"Luckily nobody badly injured," said Sari.  
"I don't know why are they become a Decepticon's target," said Optimus Prime.

At the Robbani Orphan House....  
Mrs Aishah told the orphans of something.  
"Kids, I want to tell the truth, actually..... you're a robots," said Mrs Aishah.  
"Robots? But why are we created?" asked Faiz.  
"Robots.." said Aidil.  
"What was happen to us previously?" asked Kaysha.  
"Yeah, we looked like cyborg," said Dayat.  
"And we have a feeling like an ordinary human," said Sivia.  
"Actually, there was one scientist created all of you for an upgrading session. You're a human before but after you died and no one claim remains you .... he took you home and.. he revived you with his technology skills," said Mrs Aishah.  
"But why are we created?" asked Nakula.  
"Maybe for fun," said Sadewa.  
"Listen here, kids. You're supposed be thankful to God. Yeah, you're dead before but he took you for make you alive as robots, and you can feel more as humans do," said Ustaz Jali.  
"Actually, I'm also a robot too," joked him.  
"You're lying! You're not a robot!!" screamed all the orphans, thus they teased their _ustaz _by pinching around of him.  
Mrs Aishah shook her head slowly, but she shocked when she didn't noticed of Sis Lia.

At Faizah's house....  
"Am I a robot?" asked Faizah. That make her parents confused.  
"Aiz, can you stop saying like that?" asked Mrs Rani.  
"Am I a robot?"  
"Aiz, actually you're a robot," said Mr Doni.  
"Why are you said like that, papa?" whispered mrs Rani.  
"Mama, we need to tell the truth to Aiz. If don't, until now she don't know the real of herself,"  
Faizah ran upstairs to her room, laid herself on the bed. she tried to sleep and forget that thing but she can't.  
Mr Doni and Mrs Rani were discussing of something in the living room.  
"Faizah knew our secret. What are we wanna do?" asked Mrs Rani.  
"Don't be panic. I have one more plan to do," said Mr Doni.  
"You said about it last week, and you planned now?"  
"This time, it's working. But we need to afford one risk after this,"  
Mr Doni played one button from his remote control. That makes something strange from it's beep sound.

Meanwhile, at the orphanage.....  
All the orphans refused from their dinner session as they walked out from the house and moved toward Faizah's house. That make Mrs Aishah shocked of that situation.  
"Jali, here!" said Mrs Aishah.  
"What happen, madam?" asked Ustaz Jali.  
"What happen to those kids? Why are they going to Faizah's house?"  
"I think they want to play with her,"  
"But it's 9 PM. We need to take them back here,"  
The _ustaz_ ran away from the house to the kids. He persuaded them for return to their home but the kids refused him.  
"Kids, it's me, brother Jali. You remember?" asked Ustaz Jali.  
"You're inteferented our business. Move aside!" said Faiz.  
Kaysha and Evy pushed him down. The kids were keep walking to Faizah's house. Ustaz Jali panicked. **Why are they become like this?**

Then, the _ustaz_ ran toward the Autobots base. That was his first time he walked there, as he afraid of some myth by Sis Lia of some giant robots lived there can eat humans, but he couragely walked into the Autobot base to find them.  
"Hello? Anybody here?" asked him. He walked from one room to another room to find the Autobots.  
"Hello? Can you hear me. I want to meet you," said him again.  
"What do you want for this time, _ustaz_?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Ustaz Jali jumped as he shocked of the giant robots behind him. He kneed down. "Please, robot. Please don't eat me,"  
"I'm Optimus Prime, the nice robot, do you remember?"  
"Really? Are you nice with me?"  
"Of course, _ustaz_ guy. Optimus is nice with you," said Sari.  
"Sari, why are you...." asked Ustaz Jali.  
"Actually, why are you come here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I have something to tell you... the orphans,"  
"What happen to the orphans?" asked Sari.  
"I don't know but they became out fo control, they looked like a robot and they're walknig to Faizah's house!" said Ustaz Jali.  
"You said, the orphans are robots?" said Sari.  
"Yeah, they're robot. But I don't know who really are they,"  
"We need to get these orphans from that house before they make a chaos," said Optimus Prime.  
And then, Sari followed Ustaz Jali from behind to stop the orphans before they arrived at Faizah's house, following with Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile, Mrs Aishah walked around the orphanage to find something. Ustaz Jali and Sari arrived there.  
"What are you looking for, madam?" asked Ustaz Jali.  
"Have you seen Lia?" asked Mrs Aishah.  
"Lia? But she always stay at home, right?"  
And then, Megatron arrived at the scene, transformed into the robot mode. All of them shocked thus Sari and Ustaz Jali ran toward Faizah's house. Mrs Aishah ran into the orphanage to avoid herself from Megatron. Optimus Prime attacked the tyrant and they're fighting each other, then Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz helped their leader for finished Megatron down.

Meanwhile, the humans arrived at Faizah's house. They saw the orphans walked into the house. Both of them stopped them from keep walking one by one but they're failed. The orphans walked into the living room of that house.  
"What are we gonna do now?" asked Ustaz Jali.  
Sari ran toward the orphans, activating her robotic mode to attack them. But Nakula and Sadewa attacked her first thus she lightly injured. The twins were keep walking.  
"I can't do anything. Someone had controlled them," said Sari.  
"But who controlled them?" asked Ustaz Jali.

Mr Doni and Mrs Rani walked to the scene. Ustaz Jali woke up and hitted Mr Doni as he saw of something. The remote control on Faizah's dad's hand.  
"Listen here. Are you created those 'kids' and you want to control them for your own importance, right?" scolded Ustaz Jali.  
"Be patient,"We need to discuss," said Mr Doni.  
"That's your excuse,"  
Mrs Rani and Sari stopped them from keep fighting.  
"Papa, that kids will going to Faizah's room," said Mrs Rani.  
"WHAT?" Mr Doni shocked, thus the parents ran upstairs to Faizah's room, followed with Sari and Ustaz Jali.

At the same time, the Autobots were fighting with Megatron but their fight stopped when....  
"Maybe you don't know of something," said Megatron, smirked.  
"Don't know of what?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Mrs Aishah walked out from the orphanage to the Autobots. Megatron shown of something on his hand. Sis Lia.

"Lia?" Mrs Aishah shocked.  
"Yeah, it's me, Lia. I wanna told you that the Autobots are an evil. So, I wanna prove the kids that the robots that we not supposed to trust are the Autobots," said Sis Lia.  
"Lia, you cannot do like that,"  
"Lia, Megatron is a Decepticon! He'll harm you!" said Optimus Prime.  
"You mean, Megatron is an evil robot?" asked Sis Lia.  
"Yeah, you're in wrong place," said Bumblebee.  
That make Sis Lia screamed but Megatron grasped her tightly and he transformed into the vehicle mode to take her away but Optimus Prime stopped him with his grapnel.

Back to the humans...  
The orphans were arrive at Faizah's room. They knocked the door.  
"Who's there?" asked Faizah.  
The door opened. The orphans walked toward Faizah and sat on her bed. That makes her excited as she can play with them that night.  
Sari, Ustaz Jali, and Faizah's parents rushed into that room.  
"Faizah, those kids are dangerous!!" screamed all of them.

Then, there was one loud sound appeared outside. The orphans opened the sliding window to see what was going on there. They saw Mrs Aishah and Sis Lia had taken away by Bumblebee into Faizah's house. Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz were fighting against Megatron. That makes all the orphans walked downstairs to see their 'mother'. Bumblebee transformed into the robot mode, took Mrs Aishah and Sis Lia into the house.  
"Kids, are you allright?" asked Mrs Aishah.  
"I think they don't want to hear you," said Sis Lia.  
Faizah and her parents arrived at the scene.  
"Mr Doni, what have you done with them until they become like this?" asked Mrs Aishah.  
"Actually, I want to upgrade them as..." said Mr Doni.  
"They're been upgraded?" asked Faizah.  
"Aiz, this is an adult's business. Go to your friends," said Mrs Rani. Faizah ran toward the orphans.

"Friends, let's go to save the Autobots," said Faizah, All of the orphans agreed.  
Sari and Ustaz Jali arrived there.  
"Wait! I wanna join you!" screamed Ustaz Jali.  
"And we're altogether help the Autobots to fight against Megatron," said Sari.  
All of them walked outside for ready to fight against Megatron.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You need to get yourself away from here," said Prowl.  
"We wanna help you," said Sari.  
"But how?" asked Jazz.

Ustaz Jali ran toward Mr Doni and borrowed the remote control from him. Then, he ran back to the scene and tried to find any button to....  
"Sari, can you help us?" asked Ustaz Jali.  
"Okay,_ ustaz_ guy.." said Sari, then she used her energy blast for that remote control and Ustaz Jali pressed one button on it thus......

One light appeared from the remote moved toward the orphans. They're been transformed from the ordianary human into the techno-organic humanoids. And then, one by one attacked Megatron with their weapon that they provided.

Faiz and Faizah were turquoise robots, their weapons were blasters.  
Nakula and Sadewa were an orange and blue robot respectively, their weapons were fire and ice blast, like a jet-twins.  
Kaysha, Evy and Maya were an pink, brown and purple robot. their weapons were swords.  
Dayat and Sivia were black and white robot. Their weapons were energy shooter.  
Aidil was a red robot. His weapon was bomb marbles.

All of them attacked Megatron until he fell down and transformed into the vehicle mode, leave the scene.

All of the orphans transformed back into the human mode. They're screamed happily as they had ruined Megatron away from their home. Sis Lia and Mrs Aishah walked over them and hugged them.  
Sari and Ustaz Jali excited of their victory, accidentally clapped their hand each other. They blushed.  
Faizah ran toward her parents, hugged them.  
"Aiz, actually, we're invented you and your friends," said Mr Doni.  
"Really? So, we're siblings?" asked Faizah.  
"Yeah," said Mrs Rani.  
"I think it's over now," said Ustaz Jali.  
"And what are we supposed to do next, _ustaz _guy?" asked Sari.  
"I don't know,"

"Kids, you need to go home. It's bed time," said Mrs Aishah.  
"Or that robot will come back again," said Sis Lia.  
All the orphans were walking home to their home and gonig to sleep. Faizah, her parents and Sari and the Autobots also walked home too.

* * *

**SCENE 4: WHO'LL BE IN LOVE?**

That morning, Faizah and the orphans were discusing of something.  
"Are we siblings?" asked Faiz.  
"My dad told me," said Faizah.  
"We don't believe that your dad created us," said Nakula.  
"Is he want more children?" asked Sadewa.  
"Who knows?" said Kaysha.  
"So, we're need to be close together," said Evy.  
"Never been apart," said Maya.  
"Maybe your dad wanna be a famous scientist like Professor Sumdac," said Dayat.  
"Yeah, he's so great," said Sivia.  
"We're siblings," said Aidil.

Ustaz Jali walked toward them. He stared toward them.  
"Kids, what are you talking for?" asked him.  
"Brother Jali, why do you looking over something?" asked Faiz.  
"Maybe you're thinking of someone," said Dayat.  
"Maybe you're thinking of.." said Sivia.  
"Enough, kids! Don't trying to inteferent adult's scene," sighed Ustaz Jali.  
"But why did Sis Lia followed the Decpeticons?" asked Nakula.

That make Sis Lia walked toward them.  
"You said what? I called them as I wanna tell you that the Autobots cannot be trusted, but I was wrong," said Sis Lia.  
"So, you called Decepticons for keep us away from the Autobots," said Kaysha.  
"Yeah,"  
"That's not good," said Faizah.  
"She's right. Kids wanna be with the Autobots," said Ustaz Jali.  
"But how did you disappeared after we're going to picnic?" asked Dayat.  
Sis Lia told them of one story.....

_FLASHBACK STARTS.  
Sis Lia walked into the kitchen then she grabbed something from her cupboard, that was one spatula and.....  
Megatron appeared from the surface of the spatula.  
"Lia, how about that kids and the Autobots?" asked Megatron.  
"They're going to picnic at one place not far from here," said Sis Lia.  
"I'll get them in a minute, before that, I need to get you up. See me at the Autobot base,"  
Sis Lia kept that spatula in the closet before she walked out silently from the orphanage and she ran to the Autobots base. The helicopter arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. Megatron took her up and they're leaving the scene.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

"We're know," said Faizah.  
"Okay, kids. Now, it's time to..." said Ustaz Jali.  
"Good morning, everyone," said Sari suddenly, she was with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jetfire and Jetstorm.  
"Good morning, Sari," said the orphans.  
"Helo, Sari," said Faizah.  
Ustaz Jali muted for a while. That make Nakula and Sadewa teased him.  
"Brother Jali, why are you looking like that?" asked Nakula.  
"Are you like Sari?" asked Sadewa.  
"No, I doesn't mean like that!" said Ustaz Jali.  
"If you like her, we don't mind. You're looking cute with her," said Kaysha.  
Everyone around there laughed him.

That night....  
Sari and the Autobots were preparing for Sari's 18th birthday tomorrow. Faizah and the orphan girls were arrive there.  
"Happy birthday, Sari," said all of them.  
"Thanks... but my birthday is not today," said Sari.  
"But we want to give you something," said Kaysha.  
"It's so special," said Faizah.  
"Special like what?" asked Sari.  
Then, Faizah and the orphan girls dragged Sari away from the Autobots to one place. Her eyes were closen with one cloth.  
Sari had a surprise....

Ustaz Jali was reading one book. Faiz, Nakula and Sadewa walked toward him.  
"What are you want from me?" asked him.  
"Brother Jali, we have something to tell you," said Faiz and he and his friends pulled him up from his seat and they're dragging him into the Autbots base.  
"Where are you wanna take me?" asked the ustaz.  
"We have something to give to you," said Nakula."  
"But don't be shocked," said Sadewa.  
"What are you nagging for? I don't understand," asked Ustaz Jali.  
Then, his eyes were closen by the cloth as Dayat covered the ustaz's eyes with that thing. He pulled him into the place and.....

The orphans were ready for their plan.  
"Okay, open your cloth," said Kaysha.  
All the orphans, including Faizah ran away from the scene and locked the roon from outside.  
Sari and Ustaz Jali untied the cloth from their eyes and...... both of them shocked.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sari.  
"And why are we here?" asked Ustaz Jali. Both of them muted for a while.  
"Those kids trapped us here," said Sari.  
"I got it. They're wanna trick me," said Ustaz Jali.  
"Okay, ustaz guy. What do you wanna tell me?"  
"I don't know but..... is today your birthday?"  
"No, tomorrow,"  
"Happy birthday, Sari,"  
"Thanks, ustaz guy..."

Faizah and the orphans were peeping over the couples from outside.  
"hey, they're cute, right?" asked Kaysha.  
"so cute," said Faizah.  
"But brother Jali looking so weird tonight," said Faiz.  
"Maybe he is nervous," said Nakula."  
"Let's scare him," said Sadewa.  
"Don't do that. He wanna tell of something," said Dayat.

"Sari, actually I'm really attracted of you since we're meet for the first time. What the short of our date but I'm really attracted of you. But it was an accident," said Ustaz Jali.  
"I know it, ustaz guy," said Sari. "You're looking as a responsible teacher to the orphans. I like it,"  
"That's my duty, Sari. But if the orphans are not exists, maybe I'm still going to be a thief,"  
"Why are you say like that?"  
"When I was run away from humans who want get me as I stole something, I was hidden in the orphanage. Madam (Mrs Aishah) thought me I was ustaz that come there to teach the orphans. When I looked over their good behaviour, I'm really regretted of my sins. I don't want the orphans live as a thief when they're grown up,"  
"I understood, ustaz guy..."  
"Sari, I wanna ask you, do you love me?"  
That make Faizah and the orphans crushed the door to run toward them.  
"We heard what do you say! Brother Jali likes Sari!!" screamed the orphans.  
"Brother Jali likes Sari," said Faizah.

That make Sari and Ustaz Jali screamed!

The End

Moral Value: friendship are countless but love is only one.

**Okay, what the freaky story is it. Reviews for VeekaIzhanez's fan also anyone had watched Transformers Animated and Faiz and Faizah only! What ever, Enjoy!!  
**


End file.
